


practice

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomniac nights leads one or the other of them to knocking on the other’s door, tacit and silent agreement having them swiftly donning sweats and heading to the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting languishing in a word doc since last summer so I thought I'd post it! WHY THE HELL NOT.

Insomniac nights leads one or the other of them to knocking on the other’s door, tacit and silent agreement having them swiftly donning sweats and heading to the gym. Mako knows that Raleigh wants out of his head as much as she does, and the sweet burn of muscles exerted and that pull of connection causes his mouth to quirk at the corners, his eyes to glint with the thrill of it. She knows her face reflects his, as surely if she were looking into a mirror.

But, Mako reflects, there are other ways out of your head, other ways of using the body to speak into the gulf that the Drift left behind when words just won’t do. She’s reflecting this while she and Raleigh make out like the teenagers they never got to be on the (probably super gross, but she’s trying not to think about it) sparring mat. It isn’t a method of escape she’s had much practice in. Mako isn’t inexperienced by any means, but her focus on her career equaled life on military bases equaled the constant presence of Stacker Pentecost. He hadn’t needed anything beyond his presence to make most prospective romantic partners wary. She had however, managed the occasional relationship with people off base, more out of a determination to live out the idea she possessed of the full life she’d been granted than any real desire for connection.

Part of the reason she’s here in the early morning hours is not to think about things like Pentecost, so when Raleigh’s hand skims the area of exposed skin between shirt and pants, questioning, smiling as he kisses the skin below her ear, she raises her hips in answer despite her better judgment. Raleigh raises his head to look at her, his hair wild from her fingers and a look on his face that’s so open and happy that it makes her heart thump against her ribs as if attempting an escape.

“You sure?” His grin spreads. “Anyone could walk in.”

The wicked grin Mako feels spreading across her face isn’t one she knew her face could make before she met him. It’s the same feeling she had in the Jaeger with him: a feeling of complete confidence in herself, in her ability to make the world bend to her, that she hadn’t lost so much as misplaced.  
  
She shrugs one shoulder and says, “Let them.”  
  
Raleigh’s surprised laugh makes her face flush with warmth, because the sort of quiet awe mixed in the sound reflects her own feelings. Mako likes the fact that she can still surprise him, even after he’s been in her head. She shoves him lightly on the shoulder and he instantly rolls off, allows her to wriggle her pants off and kick them off from around her bare feet, to peel off her shirt leaving her in nothing but sports bra and underwear. Mako was never exactly shy with her body, but with Raleigh the feeling of belonging in her skin is so total that it erases any modesty at all.

“That,” Raleigh says, “is a pretty impressive move.” She rolls her eyes.

“Why don’t you show me some of your moves?” It’s cheesy, not even attempting sexy, and they both can’t stop laughing and she didn’t really know sex could be like this, this constant helpless grinning against skin. Raleigh gets on his knees and peels his shirt off and smiles at her unabashed appraisal before coming forward and kissing the skin around her belly button, his thumb rubbing little circles over her hipbone. He blows air over her navel and it's ridiculous how it makes Mako jump and shiver and laugh all at once and she raises her eyebrow: get on with it.

"Yes ma'am," Raleigh says and he gives a little salute before sliding down, hooking his thumbs under the standard military issue cotton of her black underwear and sliding them down off her knees. He doesn’t stop for any lingering kisses now, just spreads her open with his fingers, and uses his thumb to spread the wetness there, before leaning in and tonguing at her clit. She’s still just this side of too sensitive but she loves it, feels her leg start to jiggle helplessly before he stills it with his hand as he moves to long, contemplative swipes of his tongue over her. Raleigh puts the same sort of cheerful, single-minded focus into eating her out that Mako’s found he gives to everything concerning her, from sparring with her to listening to her talk about everything from her childhood to her frustrations at the uncertain future of the Jaeger program. It scares her, how comfortable the warm beacon of his focus makes her feel. How safe.

Right now though, Mako feels wired, a low buzz making her skin feel too tight as he takes his time winding her up, crooking two fingers inside her in time to a series of light, sucking kisses against her center. She’s trying to keep quiet, cognizant of the fact that even though it’s three in the morning and the hallway outside the sparring room should be empty, that they are technically in a public place. But she can’t help the whimpering noises that she’s making and her orgasm takes her by surprise, keening high in her throat when Raleigh sucks her clit into his mouth just as he pushes a third finger into her.

Mako comes back to herself to realize her heel is digging in a way that's probably painful into Raleigh’s lower back and she pets his hair in apology as he crawls up her body to kiss her. She feels almost sleepy now, boneless, and as he shoves his pants down his thighs and kicks them off with no little amount of flailing, she spreads her legs to cradle body his as if out of longer habit than in reality they have earned. She's so wet he slides in easily, slipping his hand under her bra to thumb her nipple as he kisses her slow and deep. They frequently fuck like they're trying to climb inside each other, to be that close again, one body if not one mind, but she likes this too, as Raleigh murmurs into her hair and strokes into her, one hand drawing up her knee and clasping it to his thigh, driving him in deeper. (She's noisy during sex, but he talks, usually nonsense strung together by her name over and over and said like a lifeline.)

She comes again right after he does, an orgasm that sparks out from the center of her and leaves her gasping his name, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. 

Afterward, as they are gathering up their clothes, Raleigh looks at the space they vacated and wrinkles his nose. “That floor has probably never been cleaned.”  
  
Mako’s laughter bursts out of her, helpless and brighter than anything.


End file.
